


Aftermath

by bangles25



Series: Teal [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Gen, and like one bad word wow getting pretty crazy now, but i don't think it's graphic enough for me to tag the graphic violence warning, girl!Onew - Freeform, there is some blood and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Key and Eunsook meet, Key is in desperate need of her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, the second time they met, which means Movies and Fiction hasn't happened yet. Maybe I should change the order these stories are in. I don't know. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)

The second time Eunsook met Key, she was in the kitchen, pouring a cup of tea. The smell of vanilla blended almost perfectly with her tea, and she jumped in surprise when she heard a hagrid cough. “Sunghee,” the deep voice was weak and barely a whisper.

Eunsook turned and gasped in surprise, the teacup falling from her hands and shattering on the linoleum, the hot amber liquid pooling at her feet. “Key! Oh my god!” She dashed through the hot liquid to close the distance between them, as Key’s legs gave out beneath him and he slid to the floor, the bloody hand he had pressed against the wall leaving a sticky trail downwards.

“Sunghee,” he whispered again, reaching one bloodied hand out towards Eunsook while the other clutched the chest of his bloodied sweater. 

“What happened?” Eunsook asked, reaching out to take his hand and help him to his feet. He clutched his head and stumbled backwards, but allowed Eunsook to guide him to the sofa after he’d regained his balance. 

“Fairies,” 

“Fairies,” Eunsook questioned, more to herself than to Key, disappearing into the bathroom, and returning a moment later with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. She set them both on the coffee table and sat down next to Key. 

“Need…blood,”

“Oh, right!” Eunsook moved her hair aside and leaned forward, pressing her neck against his chapped lips. She shuddered when his fangs dragged against her neck and yelped when she felt them break through. This bite felt different than it did when he’d bit her the night they’d met. Although that bite had been a little painful at first, there had been gentleness in it, and it had been controlled. 

This bite lacked all the control, finesse and gentleness of the first. 

Key sucked greedily as his body began to heel itself, and he clutched Eunsook by her shoulders, keeping her as close as possible.

When he pulled away, her neck was a bloody mess that matched his face. “Thank you,” he said, his once glazed over black eyes now that bright teal from before.  

Eunsook nodded and before she had time to reach for the washcloth, Key had beaten her to it, wringing it out above the bowl and then bringing it to her neck, carefully wiping the blood from her neck before gently dabbing at the bite itself. 

Once it was clean, he dropped the washcloth into the bowl and stood up. “Thank you,” he said again, bowing slightly.

“What are you doing?” Eunsook asked.

“I should go.” 

“Bullshit!” Eunsook screeched and Key jerked backwards just a tiny bit. 

“Uh,”

Eunsook pointed towards the bathroom. “You bloodied the rag I was gonna use to clean you up and got even messier while eating!” She scrunched her face, “So you might as well shower! There’s a box of grandpa’s clothes in a suitcase in the basement. They might be a bit too big, but they’ll do while I clean your clothes.”

Key’s face scrunched up at the mention of her grandfather. “But-“

“You made me break my favorite cup, spill my tea, and you bit me _really_ hard. If you’re really thankful then you’ll do what I say!” Eunsook wagged her finger at the bathroom. 

Key groaned and stomped off towards the bathroom annoyed, but secretly pleased. He wondered if Eunsook knew how much like Sunghee she really was.

 

 


End file.
